Various types of handles are well-known for use on doors of agricultural and construction machinery, equipment, heavy trucks and other vehicles. For example, pull handles and push button handles have mechanical structures for unlatching a latched door. Power lock handles are also known, wherein a motor is housed within the handle, with a switch to activate the motor to control locking and unlocking of the door lock. One example of a power lock pull-type door handle is Applicant's issued Pat. No. 7,819,440.
An example of a push button-type door handle, without a power lock, is Applicant's Pat. No. 6,240,751. As shown in these patents, lock cylinders are also provided in the handles, with a key to lock and unlock the door.
Keyless door locks are also well-known, particularly in the automotive industry. Such keyless systems typically include a keypad located on the outer door panel and operatively connected to the door lock. Keypads on the door handle are also known, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,911,321 and 6,854,870. However, there continues to be a need in the industry for an improved keyless power lock door handle, particularly in the agricultural industry, heavy duty equipment industry, heavy truck industry and off road vehicle industry.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a power locking exterior door handle with an integrated keypad for use in various industries.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a pull-type door handle having a keypad integrated into the pivotal handle, wherein the keypad can be coded for locking and unlocking the vehicle door.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a power locking pull handle assembly for a door having a lock and a latch, with a keypad sandwiched between a handle cover and handle backbone so as to distribute forces across the cover, the backbone, and the key pad.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pull handle assembly for a vehicle door, including a base, a pivotal handle, and a keypad incorporated into the handle to lock and unlock the door using a keypad code.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a power locking pull handle assembly for a vehicle door wherein a base supports the power lock assembly and a handle with a keypad.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a power locking pull handle assembly for a vehicle door wherein the handle assembly includes a light source and an audio source to provide feedback to a person using the handle.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a smart vehicle door handle having a built-in keypad to control and input data for various functions of the vehicle.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a door handle with an integrated keypad to support telematic functions.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a door handle having multiple user interfaces, including radio frequency identification device (RFID), RF, biometrics, Bluetooth, NFC, and other methods of identification and communication.
These and other objectives of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.